Fight Club: The Newcomers
by thedavester1983
Summary: A fighter from New Jersey is on a search to improve his fighting style, as he is newcomer to the fighting culture. But, when he meets a female Asian master from Finland going to a familiar fighting tournament, she ends up testing the new fighter to better himself so that he can become one of the very best fighters alive.
1. Chapter 1

For many years there have been countless numbers of fighting tournaments all over the world,participated by the best fighters to be seen. Such as tekken,street fighter,mortal kombat,virtual fighter,the king of fighters,bloodsport & etc. Throughout this,the legendary fighters have paved the way for future generation fighters,to step up & keep the fighting culture going. Now,as we travel forward to 2013,some gifted skilled fighters have emerged from nowhere to answer the call of challenging themselves to the next level. This story will tell it all.

A young african american teenager named david,also known as the davester for a catchy name,had lived in new jersey studying the art of tae kwon do,wrestling & boxing. Since he was 8 years old,david wanted to learn to perfect his style of fighting to defend people in need & not use it for torchering & bulliness. When david was 12,he encountered numerous of fights by friends,enemies & veterans who wanted to test him to the limit and bring out the best in him. After each win,david was compassionate enough to encourage his opponents to better their skills and become strong everytime they happen to run into each other. Most people saw that he was an inspirational young fighter,who gives hope to those who are lost & looking for answers. All the way up to today at 19 years old,david took a a trip to south korea for 6 months & arrived in East Orange,New Jersey to move out of his family's apartment. After he said goodbye to his family,the davester decided to wear his beige hood wear with beige timbaland boots and carried a brown bag to walk to Newark,New Jersey at the newark penn station to eat some food.

After having his meal,the davester took the path train to Jersey City at the journal square center,which took fifteen minutes. As he walked outside,david placed his arms on a barrier to look at the view of the river side to new york city. Smiling & amazed at the view,he took a a few minutes to adore the view with calmness for the mind. After forty five minutes of viewing the river side,david proceeded to walk to the exchange place plaza to see if they had any places available for him to live at. At 3:00pm,he came across a beautiful dojo that was nicely cleaned & smelled like an asian place. As dave stared at the dojo with amazement,a blonded haired woman,wearing a small red leathered jacket with a white tanktop,red workout pants & white sneakers approached david and talked after clearing her throat loudly.

"Excuse me,may I help you sir?"said the woman. "Ohh,I'm sorry..I was just looking at your nice dojo here that you have mam. Sorry if I looked suspicous" dave said out of respect. "Well,I'm a very cautious person sir,so I had to be sure that you wern't up to no good." said the woman. "I understand mam,its always good to keep a lookout on your property & I wasn't making any trouble I swear." said dave. "Good to know and thank you for your compliment about my dojo. I really work very hard to keep it clean & presentable. I can't have it attract people for bad references. Get what I mean?" asked the woman. "I understand,that's why most of my life I make sure I smell like a million bucks,not like a caveman that's coming back from the stoneage to smell the streets up. haha" dave said,while laughing. The woman giggles. "hmhmhm. Exactly,cleaniness before godliness. Whats your name? I like your attitude of respect." asked the woman. "david,but you can call me the davester..its my nickname." answered david. "Ren hennella,nice to meet you david." Said ren,as she smiled. The two shake hands & dave talks with a realization face. "Wait,ren hennella? The asian arts master? I remember seeing you in the third bloodsport tournament,you were very impressive,but why did you leave so quickly?" Asked david. Ren's smile turns to a normal face. "Well thank you for your compliments about my fighting and the only reason why I left bloodsport is because...my grandfather passed away. So,I had to forfit my participation from bloodsport. Family comes first more than anything." Answered ren. "I see..I'm very sorry to hear that..you must have loved him very dearly." said david with a concerned face. Ren let out a sad sigh with a sad face. "Yes...I did. He taught me every single martial arts style from asia,for me to become a true master. I know I didn't win the third bloodsport tournament,but I know he's up in heaven looking down at me very proud for participating." said ren. "I couldn't argee more & all you have to do is live on,move on & continue to make your grandfather proud. It takes time for grief to be over,but you have to live on with your life happily. Every loved one that passes on in life want that and your grandfather's no different. Right,ms. hennella?" asked david. Ren makes a relief smile. "Yes..that's correct david. This grief is still painful for me to have my crying moments,but at the end I'm gonna continue to live my life." said ren.

Ren glares at david smiling & asks a question after. "So about your name...the davester. You're the one from facebook if I recall correctly. You're videos are hilarious,but what made you to this?" asked ren. "Is another talent I wanted to show to the world of entertaining them,but tell the truth on whats going on in the world. I take great pride on keeping people aware on what they're doing or whats going on these days. I've gotten alot of responses by people on thanking me & complimenting me on my work. It really means alot to me,knowing that I'm making a positive difference on people's lives that are needed." Answered david. "That's great to know david,people need help to balance their lives correctly & get back on track instead of slipping into the negativity that can destroy them forever. Well done." said ren. "Thank you ms. hennella." said david with a smile. "So,I'm sensing that you're looking for a place to stay...do you have one? asked ren. "No,I don't ms. hennella. How did you know that I was looking for a place to stay?" asked david. "I can just tell by looking at you & your bag that you have on your hand. So...that's why I asked." answered ren. "David,if you're looking for a place to stay,you can stay here. I've offered alot of people to stay here because they know I treat people good...all the time. So,I'll let you stay,but in my dojo I expect you to keep yourself & this place smelling well presentable and give me respect,because the moment I see you doing something shady,I'm gonna tell you off about it. If I sense that,you have better have a good reason for it,otherwise you're outta here. Understand?" Asked ren setting the rule boundries with a serious face. "Understood ms. hennella,I won't do anything shady...I promise you. Thank you so much for letting me stay here." said david out of thankfulness. "You're welcome sweetie! Now,its kind of chilly out here let go inside the dojo. You know the routine...lets take off our coats,our shoes & bring your bag with you so I can show you to your bedroom to put it in. Hope you bought nice clothes." said ren "Yes,I did ms. hennella & I'll keep them fresh & clean." said david.

David & ren go into the large dojo that had plenty of space everywhere. David glared at amazement of the huge size of the dojo,courtyard arena,kitchen,bathroom & bedrooms that it had. Ren showed david to his room to sit his bag at & led him to sit in the living room while she prepared dinner. It was now 5:00pm and the sun was setting in jersey city. Ren made a dinner meal of baked skinned potatoes with mixed vegetables,with sliced roast duck with duck sauce & iced tea that was 100% natural flavored. Ren called david to come eat his dinner with ren from the living room. The two said their grace & sat down at their seats. As they ate for a few mintues ren sips her iced tea & talks to david. "So david,what brings you to jersey city? I know you wanted a place to stay,but what is your mission in life?" asked ren "I'm training myself to become a real fighter." answered david after eating his potatoes & duck. "Hmm..and what style is your fighting?" asked ren "Tae kwon do,wrestling & boxing. I've been fighting since I was 8 years old and now at 19,I wanna be the very best in the world." answered david. Ren took another sip of her iced tea & talks. "So you use mostly strikes & grapples..intresting. Every person that wants to fight have their own style to make them great competitors & striving to be the very best in the world." said ren. David takes a sip of his iced tea & talks. "That's true,ms. hennella. Have you come across some great fighters at your time & have you foughten any fighters these days?" asked david. Ren smiles widely. "Yes,in my time I've foughten many fighters all over the world. Even though I'm undefeated,I always wanted to strive to become stronger & have knowledgable lessons from fights & opponents no matter what. That's why I encourage them to improve more on their fighting and help them if they seem like their distracted." answered ren. She take two sips of her iced tea before answering dave's second question. "Now as for fighting competitors these days...not much,but I've seen some very young skilled fighters that have impressed me,but yet...they have alot to learn. Most of them have been so rude to me & very few are respectful. I've foughten some veteran fighters from bloodsport & other fighting tournaments,but not as much as these young fighters. hehe That's why I train & test myself beyond the limit to stay on top of my game...mentally and physically. My grandfather did the same,so its in my blood." Answered ren. "Wow,sounds like you have so much experience in fighting ms. hennella,its always said no matter what age you are,you're gonna learn something in life about yourself and whats going on." Said dave,before he finishes his duck meat. "Very good david. I see that you've been doing some deep thinking as I talked to you. I love that." ren complimented. "Thanks ms. hennella. hehe" Dave replied,while smiling.

After finishing their dinner,ren & david continued their conversation. David looked at ren to ask her a question,while folding his hands down. "So,ms. hennella,are you from california,florida or any place here in the untied states & what made you come here to new jersey?" Asked david. "I know I look like one of those blondish chicks who are from those types of states,but I'm fully finnish & I'm from Helsinki,Finland." answered ren. "Helsinki finland huh? Is it cold down there?" asked david. "Yes it is. hehe But the city part & the landscape have beautiful scenes. The reason why I came to new jersey is because after years of traveling away from finland & competing against strong fighters,I wanted to have a place to settle down & relax. That's all." answered ren. "So...do you and your family keep in contact?" asked david. ren looked at david resting her cheek on her palmed hand and answered. "Yes...all the time. My older sister & brother contact me on facebook or talk on the phone to keep in touch. We didn't see our parents much,because of their drug habits that led them to cause trouble to the family,so my grandfather protected us from them. Then they died when we were teenagers and we've been raised by my grandfather ever since. When my brother & sister were in their 20's ready to go out into the world on their own,I was left to be raised by him & trained into the asian martial arts. From that time as a teenager,he gave me the tools & knowledge on how to master the skills of the asian arts & I decided to leave on my own at your age. As time went by on traveling,fighting & competing in bloodsport,when my grandfather died,i knew that it was time to settle down somewhere and stay in touch,but not slack off on my fighting style. Now,here I am." ren answered.

Dave nodded with improvment and taked. "I'm very inspired by your story ms. hennella. You've gone through alot to get to where you are today. I applaude you. May I ask you something? asked david,after he complimented on ren's story. "Of course honey." said ren. 'How old are you? You look so young,but you act like a real experienced lady. haha" said david. ren chuckled and answered. "I get that alot from people,so you're not the first. To answer your question..yes I'm very experienced and I'm only 35." ren said while smiling wide. Dave smiled wide and talked. "You're only 35? Wow,I thought you was 24 or 25..You're very wise for that age ms. hennella." said david. "Thank you david,that's a very nice thing to say. I'm blushing right now. hmhmhm" ren responded while chuckling. Now,let me ask you something? Do you feel that you're an improved warrior or do you feel that you could be better?" asked ren. "Why do you say that,is there something wrong with my style?" asked david with a concern face. "No..not at all. Its just I can sense when fighters can be better than they were in the past & I'm sensing you need an additional fighting technique to make you the best." answered ren. "I can sense an amazing fighting spirit inside you david,that'll make you one of the very best fighters ever such as myself. I can give you the tools and lessons to make yourself an honorable warrior more than ever and a inspirational hero to other fighters in need of improving. Intrested?" asked ren,after explaining the reason for her question. David smiled and said. "Absolutly,you can teach me to be much better? If that's the case,then God has blessed me on meeting you. Thank you!" said david. ren smiled and chuckled. "You're welcome sweetheart. Listen,I'm gonna be a very strict teacher,I want you to show me how well you're willing to learn from me. In return when my teaching is done,I want you to remember them and proceed to further yourself on your training and mastery of the styles giving to you by myself and the other styles before you met me." said ren. "I won't let you down ms. hennella I can be a big help,but also a big learner." said david. "Well since you said that..can you make yourself useful on helping me clean up the kitchen table. hehe" said ren,while smiling. "Yes,lets clean up." Said david while smiling.

Ren and david clean up the kitchen table,turned off the kitchen lights and proceeded to go to their bedrooms. Before they went to their separate rooms,david asked ren an important question. "Ms. hennella." said david. "Yes,sweetie?" Asked ren. "What time will we start my training?" Asked dave. "Be up at 8:00am tommorrow and don't be late. We're going to have a very learning lesson,so be prepared." Ren answered. Dave smiled at ren,then ren leaned on the side of wall,having her hand on her hip looking at david and asked. "What is it that's making you look at me so romanticly david. Talk to me." Ren asked with a smile. "Its just...as beautiful as you are and I'm not trying to hit on you. hehe If I was your age,I'd definetly date you." said david. Ren chuckled and smiled wide. "And if I was a teenager like you,I'd definetly date you. You have so much class,manners & very respectful to people like myself. But I'm way to experienced to have that happen,so I need to find someone that at my level. haha" Said ren,while both of them laugh for a few seconds. "Well,see you at 8am tommorrow. Goodnight...mr. davester." said ren. "Goodnight,ms. hennella." said david. Ren and david went into their bedrooms to sleep for the night. Tommorrow,david will start his training in ren hennella's dojo on taking his fighting style to a whole new level. As being trained by the asian arts master,who knows how david's fighting style will improve and increase as the training goes by.


	2. The Tea Shipment Party

Stanley drove his Porsche to the Black Tea Shop in Shobon Street, once he arrived, he got out of his car. He noticed that there were some crates being sent down by some cranes for tea shipments. Stanley looked with a concerned look on his face wondering if there were weapons in the crates,but just to be sure he went over to one of the construction men to ask if Mr. Rockford miles was in.

"Excuse me sir,is mr. Rockford miles here today?" asked stanley politely. "Yes he is sir. May I ask who wants to see him?" asked the construction man. "The name is davidson...stanley davidson. I work for the MI6 on search of some criminal weapons that were shipped from here not to long ago. said stanley.

"Well,I don't know about any weapons,but all I know is that we bring tea here,just like those crates you see there to take to the shop and be bought by customers. Here let me show you." said the construction man. "Thank you." said stanley. The cinstruction man and stanley went over to one of the crates.

The construction man used a hook to open the crate to show that there were nothing but black tea bags in the crate to prove his point. Stanley nodded his head in agreement,but fwlt that soemthing was very off,he just had to ask mr. miles on what that is.

"Well,I'm convinced sire. But may I still see mr. miles,I don't want him to be in danger of anything. said stanley. "Sure thing,just go through that front door there and go to the service counter...that's where you'll find him." said the construction man. "Thank you for your help and be blessed." said stanely politley. "You do the same mate." replied the construction man.

Stanley went inside the shop and saw mr. miles wiping the counter with his cloth. he sat on a chair and leaned forward on the counter while Mr. miles looked at him. Mr. miles walked to stanley smiling and talked.

"Welcome to the Black Tea Shop sir. How can I help you?" said mr. miles. "I work for the MI6,I'm investigating a business where some weapons that were shipped from here to blackpool not to long ago...know anything about it?" asked stanley "What kind of weapons?" asked mr. miles. "Guns,rockets & criminalized gadgets to harm people..that kind." said stanley

"My shop is only here to provide healthy natural black tea to customers,how would we possibly have weapons to ship out?" asked mr. miles with a concerned face. "I did a little research on my profile locator and it said that there were weapons shipped from here to blackpool.

The leader's name was ralfus jones...sound familiar?" asked stanley with a firm voice. "R-ralfus J-jones? I knew he was a business man,but I didn't know he was a criminal..i swear on my life." said mr. miles "Well,I take it from your response that you know him. But yes,he's not only a business man,he also a criminal. You might be in danger of a terrible attack coming,so if you know something..you better start talking and I can stop this attack from happening. said stanley.

Mr. Miles leaned forward to stanley and gave him the info on what he knows. "All I remember is that ralfus telling me that the crates needed to be shipped to blackpool for important tea business that night,we looked at the crates and they were full of tea bags.

But now I feel that myself and my crew should've looked harder. Anywho,he seemed like a cool person that knows his way in the business and very good at devising plans to help increase markets jobs all over the world. He also said something about...the new day of the light,shall shine upon us. I don't know what he meant by that sir,but something tells me that its bad." said mr. miles as he put his hand on his head in shame. "Well this is your chance to be a hero and help me find out where he is." said stanley. "Let me check my tablet here"said mr. miles.

Mr. miles searched for the shipment dates and came across one. "Ahh,here we go..the next shipment was at the Larsas Bayside. Its an empty warehouse area in blackpool,that still have some shipments going on there. If you are a great agent as I sense you are...please...save us from extinction." said mr. miles as he shaked stanley's hand.

"I'll do my best mr. miles and thank you for your cooperation." said stanley. "You're welcome..now how about buying some black tea. haha" Mr. miles said while smiling "Hmm..in that case I'll buy two packs of black tea,I'm gonna need all the natural energy for the mission I'm gonna have today. haha" said stanley while laughing.

As stanley bought the two packs of black tea and went outside of the shop,a phone rings inside his porsche. He goes to unlock his door and sits on his drivers side to answer the phone. The id read his closest and best friend,kasandra xiang qortez,who was the head data analyzer for the MI6 on information. Stanley pushes the answer call button on his locator screen and talks.

"Well,I was figuring when you was gonna call me sweetcakes! I know you were lonely and that you missed me on the countless days in mexico city...especially at your hotel. Good morning to you kasandra..hope everything's well with you?" Said stanley as he flirted with kasandra.

"Good morning to you too...0010. Oh and let me remind you...that those lonely days of being away from you,is well worth everything than to deal with your arrogant charm. haha" said kasandra as she laughed. "But you did miss me...didn't you?" stanley asked.

"Not in your small stacked life stanley." replied kasandra as she smiled wide. "So are you in london right now or are you still in mexico city?" asked stanley. "I'm still in Mexico City doing some analyzing as usual,but I called to see on what you got on the ralfus jones case." said kasandra.

"Here,let me synchronize the message recorder from my cell to the locator and give you the info...hang on." said stanley,as he made the synchronize process to give kasandra the info. Kasandra talks with a realizing voice.

"Hmm..I see this is very helpful here. But here's my question. Mr. miles said that when he saw the crates it was all black tea? Why didn't he and his crew check the crates deeper at the bottom to find weapons? If you ask me,that's a poor part of business,you always have to be proactive on anything you search. Even I know that and I'm not even a business woman." said kasandra with an angry tone.

"I agree kasandra,but you look like a business woman that can take any type of business buy your combined beauty. You know...the mexican side for your salsa. You're chinese side for your beauty and your brazilian side for your big backside." said satnely using his charm.

"Well if that's the kind of business you're talking about 0010,then I suggest you come at me with a more gentleman approach than to think about getting it on with me. Otherwise,the only business you'll be handling is with yourself and your hand..so keep that in mind. But thank you for your compliment about my nationality side." said kasandra.

Stanley has a normal face of shockness,while kasandra asks stanley a question. "Wait-is my booty really that big and sexy? I guess all those years of bending down to get paper files and doing salsa dancing really paid off. haha I-I'm blushing right now thanks to you!" said kasnadra while blushing. "Well if anyone's never complimented on you romanticly,which I know the guys havn't..now you know. Told you I can keep our conversations romantic and respectful." said stanley with a smirk.

"If your done,talking about my beauty stanley,lets get back to business at hand. Now,mr. miles said that there's an empty warehouse called Larsas Bayside in blackpool and its still selling shipments there? You definetly better check that out and find out if there selling weapons. If they are...this is a good chance for you to take down the operation,so there will be less criminal markets to worry about." said kasandra.

"I agree kasandra,there's nothing worse than having increased markets that envolves criminaltality. If I'm lucky...I might squeeze some information out of someone on where the next location of the market is." replied stanley. "and I'm not surprised if you mean to pump some information out if you find some women there." said kasandra sarcasticly.

Stanley laughed. "Maybe..it could happen. Why? Are you jealous that I might not have some pump time with you?" stanley replied sarcasticly. kasnadra giggles evily. "hmhmhm I don't need to have your dirty thoughted mind to have fun stanley davidson. I'm happily classed and well adjusted just the way I am. I'd rather play golf than to ever think about your..schemish games." replied kasandra.

"Really? Coming from the woman who was blushing with me about my booty remark,nor should I say your muscular goddess body that chun li trained you to have for many years. Really came in handy I tell ya." said stanley,as kasandra blushed hard.

"W-well..I...ummm! Its just..y-you were just well romantic thats all." said kasandra nervously. "Right,so the golf thing is waaay out of your league..can't fool me,but good try though. hmhmhm" said stanley as he giggled lightly. "So are there any materials that I should get once I arrive at the warehouse?" asked stanley. "Yes,at the section 3-B tunnel,you'll see a dark green bag on the ground,use that to take out whomever,but get answers. Remember stanley...you're mission is to find out what caused these weapon shipments in the first place and stop its leader at all cost." kasandra said as a reminder to what stanley's mission was.

"I won't forget kasandra and thank you for the information and advice. I know you and I have butted heads,but you're the best friend I've ever had since james bond left." said stanley as he sighed. "Stanley...if I wasn't your best friend I wouldn't have helped you just now...I care about you deeply despite our joking around time together. I know we're still in shock of james leaving,but we're the MI6 to bring justice to its fullest and we need to make james proud and set a good example to other government jobs in the world. said kasandra.

"Well with that being said...I'll see you around and I hope to see you face to face someday. Love to take you out. said stanley. "I'll see you around and good luck to you. Ohh and that date request...find another woman,because I'm way to experienced for you. hmhmhm Bye 0010! said kasandra as she giggled.

Stanley turned his porsche on,closed his door and drove to blackpool at the Larsas Bayside. Once he got that there he looked out his side window and saw section 1-B and 2-B guarded. When he looked at section 3-B,he saw the dark green bag. He slowly drove under the tunnel of section 3-B got out of his car and opened the bag that had a western shotgun and a sniper rifle.

Stanley put the sniper rifle and his brown suit coat in the trunk of his car and put on a long black coat to put his shotgun in. He then closed and locked the trunk to proceed slowly to the ship. As he got closer to the ship he hid behind one of the crates to see what was going on. Stanley took out his eyeglasses to see what was in the crates.

He put them on and found out that there were alot of weapons inside them,which proves that the criminal operation was still at knew that he had to find a slick way to take them down. As he pondered he looked at the right side of the ground and saw 4 C-4 bombs and a detonator, Stanley picked them up to put in his inside section of his coat and slowly proceeded to the ship.

As he got on the ship he convinced the warehouse crew that he was a private inspector,to check things in the ship. Luckily,ralfus jones told them that the ship need to be inspected today,otherwise they would've found something suspicous.

Stanley went inside the ship as two guard escorted him. Stanley put one C-4 in a bedroom...another one in the motor room...another one in the control room and the last one at the bridge deck. After shaking hands with the two guard and walking away. Stanley went behind a crate and set the detonator timed for 3 minutes,a guard called stanley. Stanley rose up to turn around and talked.

"Is there something wrong?" stanley asked. "Yeah,what are you doing behind this crate? If you wanted to take a leak,the bathroom is this mate." said the guard. "I'm terribly sorry sir,I had to go so bad I couldn't wait. But nothing leaked out I assure you.

Oh,your ship is in perfect condition." stanley said. "Yeah,I heard you're the inspector. By the way,go on to the bathroom before you ruin your clothes. This way." said the gaurd. As the guard escorted stanley to the bathroom,stanley checked his detonator which said two minutes and thirty seconds. He then went into the bathroom and shut the door while the guard stood by the door.

After 30 minutes of countless timing,stanley got out of the bathroom and talked to the guard. "Sorry I took so long,had a massive dump to make." said stanley as he laughed. "That's alright mate,when you gotta go,you gotta go." said the guard. "So let me ask you. The shipments of tea here,I understand they're so successful that they're known all over the world. Is that right?" asked stanley.

"Yeah that's right. What we do is sell the tea from here,to some ships that come for receiving to take to france,germany,canada,australia..you name it. Since black tea is known for having one of the best natural flavors in the world and keeps the body healthy. Why not make this known?" said the guard

"Now,the leader of this operation,where did he last take the latest shipment from blackpool? Because I heard there was a major deal going down to make great increasments on the markets,that have been so low for many months." said stanley with a concerned face.

"Right oh mate! There was a big important deal going down to build the market culture. I believe the last shipment..wait...I know the last shipment was at belfast,ireland. You know how the irish love to fight,well they love to drink to...other than beer. haha" said the guard as he and stanley laughed.

"Excuse me a second,I have to talk to my partner here." said the guard,as his partner walked towards him to discuss business. "No problem." said stanley. Stanley went to his cell phone to dial the MI6 swat crew and deliver the information on where he was at. After the call was done,stanley and the guard had some last words.

Well thank you for the info about your great work here,I encourage you and your crew to continue your success. take care. said stanley.

You do the same mate and thanks said the guard. After the two shook hands, a huge explotion in the ship set off concerned looks on the guards faces. They all ran down,while one balded man wearing a black jacket with black jeans and black boots glanced at stanley.

"Hey you there,what are you looking at?" asked stanley. "You did this didn't you? You're one of them! Blast! yelled the baldman,as he ran from stanley. Stanley ran after the balman. "HEY..YOU..COMEBACK!" stanley shouted. As stanley chased the baldman from the Larsas Bayside,the MI6 swat team arrives to arrest the warehouse shipment crew. Meanwhile,stanley and the baldman run to an empty warehouse up the stairs.

**To be continued...**

what will happen? Stay tuned for the next chapter.


End file.
